Lost and Found
by KateTheCake
Summary: Marinette has lost he feelings for Adrian. She finds and interest for another miraculous user. With Hawkmoth planing a attacksoon a new strange miraculous user joins the group. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I never thought life would end like this, I have nothing left but the love if my life and a broken soul and city. My heart throbs and aches if love and affection cuts and scraps that carry a burden of disrespect, hate, loss and affection. If although if I could choose between life and death for a love. I'd gladly fall to my death by a million shots of a gun. I never thought I'd end like this, a sudden fall will end me...**

 **AN:/ I know that seems confusing but if you read the description it would make half...ish sense but it'll clear up a little near the middle of the story. I'm planing a lot of chapters so bear with me if I take a while to update I have a life too u know! WARNING! This could get really depressing with loss of lives, be cautious if your fave character dies. I promise to make a new story after I complete this one I'll see how this goes and remember comment fave and follow and back to the story at hand KateTheCake is out!**

 **3 years earlier-**

 **Marinette is a 15 year old girl who has a secret no-one else knows.**

 **She is ladybug the lady of luck she fights and cures akumas of Paris in France with her partner Chat Noir. Adrian is a 15 year old boy who is a famous model and has a big secret no-one knows. He is Chat Noir the Bad Luck Kitty who fights akumas in order to save Paris from the evil clutches of Hawk Moth. Together they fight evil Yin and Yang you could say, they balance each other out. With out bad luck there is no good luck, and without good luck there is no bad luck. For a 6 months now the identity of the to heros remained a secret it kill Chat Noir that he didn't know who ladybug was. Ladybug behind the mask was sweet and kind in the mask she was a sassy butt kicking heroine.**

 **Marinette as usual wad late for class , she snuck in her first period. She looked a Niño and Ayla to see them exchanging glances, they had been dating for a month now. They were cute together in her opinion. She sat down sneaking a glance a Adrian who was scribbling notes on a piece of paper she sighed lighting she could basically feel Alya rolling her eyes at her. " MISS DUPLAIN-CHANG!" Mrs called out " Yes mrs" she mumbled "Detention after school, it's not that hard to be on..." She was cut off by a loud BANG at the window if her classroom, and snatched marinette off the feet. "LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" She kneed him right in the stomach with all her power. The man jumped out of the class room onto the window ledge.**

 **"Ok everyone I'm going to borrow Marinette for a while. Well not really you can watch her go splat on the ground" he yelled. Everyone froze in fear.**

 **"NO!"Alya shouted "LET HER GO"**

 **"I AM MASTER YOU WILL OBAY ME LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU NO ME!" She shrieked He dropped Marinette. "No please no AHHH HELP" everyone teased waiting for a splat.**

 **Marinette was greeted by firm strong yet soft delicate an confinable arms.**

 **IM SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I'll write the next cpahter later on in the week. I'm planing a new character. So I need ideas please review down below. SPOLIER ALERT! Mari is suppose fall in love with this character this person is a miraculous user so be warned by the love rectangle aka 6 loves if that is really a thing. KateTheCake signing off PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN:/ I just realised how confusing the last chapter was but bear with me I will improve I'm sorry! I know what this hero will be call now enjoy! Peace Out**

 **I felt the wind whoosh on my face this was not Chat. I look up to find a boy about the same age as me he was wearing a blue mask with glitter around the rim of it his brown hair looked soft he had worn a blue leather spandex suit like ladybug and chat noir did. He had black boots that go up to just below his knee. And had a stick like chat noir's but it was sparkly and did'nt extend. " I never knew princesses fell from the sky" he said he was obviously using charm but sounded like chat "Y-You sound like Chat" she mumbled "I save your life and the first thing you say is you sound like chat." He tried to sound hurt "Oh I'm sorry I ment to say thank you it's just chat noir always calls me princess!" Marinette added. A tad to loud he laughed and said "Is he your boyfriend" marinette blushed tomarto red "N-NN-No way he is a huge flirt and... Hang on what's your name?"**

 **" I'm Catastrophic Oublier ( Glem) yep catastrophic Oublier "**

 **" can I just call you Glem?" She asked**

 **"No problamo" he said cheerily**

 **" Hi purrrrinces I herd it you fell out of the sky" he said he eyed the blue sparkly man a look " Who is that purrrrrincess "**

 **" that is Catastrophic Oublier "**

 **"Nice to meet you Glem "**

 **He held out his hand for a hand shake Glem took it dropping marinette "F-ing hell"**

 **"Mari you alright?" Alya yelled "yep I just happened get get dropped into a puddle by some random , fabulous" Mari yelled sarcasticly "OMG A NEW HERO NOBODY MOVE I HAVE GOT TO LADYBLOG THIS!"screeched Alya "Chat whispered " don't worry you will get used to it."**

 **"What's Ladyblog?" Asked Glem**

 **"Ladyblog is ladybugs blog that Ayla set up, Alya films all the akuma fights and interviews then posts it on Ladyblog it is sort of her thing."**

 **"MARI MARI are you alright!?" Ayla yelled**

 **"Just perfect glitter boy here just saved me from going splat" mumbled marinette. Alya squired she pressed play " hey what up Ladyblog people Alya coming to you live with a interview with..." I quickly whisper in her ear catastrophic Oublier.**

 **AN:/ I don't know what to do for the interview yet so yea. I'm trying really hard to update everyday I have a goal for 50+ chapters plus I'll make it a sequel so I will add about 5 more. KateTheCake is signing off PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Heyo, lucky yous two chapters in one day! GO ME! Thank you to those who reviewed I appreciate it.**

 **-Ladyblog on Marinettes desktop-**

 **" hey guys Alya here with a exclusive interview with, -drum roll- Catastrophic Oublier aka Glem" exclaims Alya " H-h-hi" sluttered Glem "Camera shy ehhh" Chat whispered. Thump -back to normal-**

 **"That ally cat" I muttered**

 **"Marinette are you forgetting something" Tiki's sweet voice sung to my ears.**

 **"Right the akuma Glem is sitting out right?"**

 **"Mhhhh" Tiki muttered with a mouth full of cookies**

 **"TIKI SPOTS ON!"**

 **I began my transformation sequence moments later I was no longer Marinette but Ladybug the lady of luck.**

 **I swang from building to building there is a lot of police cars over there . I quickly launched my self through the air I could see the akuma it was a man, in a black robber suit, with a beanie covering his face.**

 **/Don't know what to do for the akuma fight so skipping to after the battle/ "Pound It!" They said "Great fight you guys!" Glem said**

 **"Thanks bro you up for intense training tonight 12 ish" chat pounded it fist into his palm.**

 **"In-in intense" he stuttered**

 **"Don't sweat it chat is just over dradmaticaling it we will take baby steps" they were untertruptered by beeps of their miraculous " catch you later Glem " I waved goodbye to him**

 **/Skipping to training cause I don't give a shit\**

 **" so what is your super power? " I come to find that Glem is quite interesting " oh that ready?" " all cats here get it haha" chat joked**

 **"GLITTERING BLINDNESS" his hand had a glitter ball in it. " whatcha going to do with that glitterfy me" he scoffed " want to see" he motioned chat over and slams the ball into chats eyes "AHHH IM BLIND THE DOG GOT ME M'LADY TAKE MY REVENGE!" He falls to the ground pertending to die. He looks over at ladybug as she giggles he recognised the sky blue eyes from somewhere before. "My power blinds my victim for 1 minute enough time to gets a few hits" marinette was to deep in thought to take notice of what he said. He reminds me of someone he is so passionated calm and relaxed, I mean like when I first had my miraculous I tried to give it to Alya! He is just so cute when he laughs WAIT where did that come from?! "Earth to ladybug" chat was saying "huh what"**

 **"You zoned out you were smiling like a creep" explained Glem.**

 **"Oh shut up, so what is your weapon?" She asked blushing**

 **"Ok it's silver gloves but they are like so dam cool watch" he summons "blades of glory!" A misty sword shows " YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE THAT ON THOSE AKUMAS THEY ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE POSSESSED'" yelled ladybug "shelax I can summon a who bunch of other crap."**

 **" I think we should call it a night I have school tomorrow and I'm exhausted from the akuma attack." Muttered chat before yawning " plus your miraculous is on its last star mist thingie didn't you feed your kwami?" Asked chat " we are suppose to feed them?" Glem asked in sure " la duh, how is your kwami going to get energy?" I told him**

 **Late at night marinette dreamed of Glem and her watching the sunset running from roof top to roof top. Marinette woke up "WHAT AM I DOING!?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys I'm really sorry like really sorry but, I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction due to the lack of follows faves and reviews I'm really sorry. But look in the bright side, I'm starting a new miraculous fanfiction based on my life plus their's and a bit of imagination I'm hoping that that gets more hits than this I'm sorry again if that has a lack to then I'm putting that down too. Anyway KateTheCake signing off have a great day! PEACE OUT!**


	5. ALERT ALERT PLZ READ!

**Chapter5**

 **HEY GUYS! This is not a new chapter but I'm letting you know that I WILL now be continuing on with the story I was first writing. I realised to those who enjoyed my stories would hate to see it end so I won't be updating this one as often, because of the new story it's called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat is based on my personal life check it out. So I'll be updating soon. KateTheCake signing off PEACE OUT!**


End file.
